Misconception
by Rinny Leonheart
Summary: My first Inuyasha fic, so be nice! Kagome and Inuyasha get into a bad habit of sleeping together and the inevitable happens Kagome gets pregnant. Do not read if you are under 18. You have been warned. Lemon content.


Misconception

My first Inuyasha fic, so be nice! Kagome and Inuyasha get into a bad habit of sleeping together and the inevitable happens; Kagome gets pregnant. But why are the babies born human? Why does Inuyasha insist they're not his after seeing Kagome being pursued by Hojo? Why does she insist they're his, when they clearly have no demon blood?

For those of you awaiting the No Matter What Lemon, it's almost finished!

Liaisons in the Hot Spring

Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Kilala were sitting beside the fire in the darkness. Shippo was fast asleep on Kagome's sleeping bag and Inuyasha had disappeared somewhere. Miroku commented about it being a moonless night and Kagome remembered his transformation. Inuyasha would succumb to his one-night a month transformation as a human on the night of the new cycle. Myoga had vanished along with Inuyasha for some reason. Kagome gazed at the stars in the cloudless night. Without the moon, it was a lot darker outside. For once she was glad she'd brought matches and torches with her.

Fortunately Miroku noted that there were no signs of demonic activity so they had decided to rest up. There was plenty of food that Kagome had brought back with her that morning, so Inuyasha would come back for some ramen if he was hungry. He hated being seen as a human by anyone, even Kagome who had seen him like this many times now. This time she decided to leave him alone. He needed his privacy during this vulnerable time.

She yawned and stretched out her arms.

"I think I'm gonna go have a bath in the hot spring. Sango, do you want to join me?"

Sango shook her head and clamped her hand over Miroku's mouth. Miroku muffled his protests into her palm, waving his arms in the air.

"I'll pass Kagome. I had a bath before you arrived back this morning. If you need me though, just call. The hot spring isn't too far away from here." With her free hand, she pointed in the direction of the hot spring. Kagome felt a little upset but decided to take her largest towel and some shampoo with her. She'd be fine by herself and the others would come and warn her if any demons showed up.

She wandered towards the hot spring and put the towel and shampoo by the bank of the hot spring. They were within reach so she didn't need to climb out of the hot water to get them. She began to undress. When she shed her underwear and came from behind a rock carrying her clothes, Inuyasha had just taken his haori off and was just putting his feet into the hot water. She saw his naked body and dropped her clothes in shock. Her face flashed scarlet as his violet eyes saw her body. The beads of subjugation were the only thing he had on, like the last time she'd seen him naked. Kagome couldn't say anything. She felt like she was frozen where she stood. After a minute she composed herself and screamed at him.

" For the love of God, cover yourself up!"

Inuyasha blushed bright red at his predicament. He'd forgotten that he was standing before Kagome naked as the day he was born. But instead of getting mad at her, he just sat in the water, which was only deep enough to cover him from the waist down, and turned his eyes from her body. She gently lowered herself into the water, far away from where Inuyasha was sitting, covered herself in the warm water and turned her back to him. They sat in silence, not moving around or saying a word.

"Kagome, do you want me to leave?" Inuyasha asked her after a few minutes of silence. Kagome didn't know what to say to this. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing escaped her lips but air.

Kagome felt the water rippling around her and became aware of the hanyou closing in on her. She heard nothing else but her breathing and his own.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked slowly as his chest came into contact with her back. "Is something wrong?"

She shivered at the mere touch of his bare flesh against her own. She felt his hot breath on her neck.

"O-of course not! Why would there be?" she stammered and turned her head round. Her deep brown eyes were faced with his violet ones and for a few seconds she thought she saw something hidden in their mysterious depths. Inuyasha leaned in towards her and she panicked. Just like the first time he'd advanced on her like this she shoved him away from her, causing him to fall into the water. He rose to the surface quickly. His jet black hair was sticking to his back and his fringe was glued to his face. He wiped it from his eyes, which flashed with rage.

"What the hell was that for?" he shouted at her. Her eyes widened as his strong arms grasped onto hers. She struggled for him to release her but to no avail. Even though he was a human for tonight, he was still stronger than she was.

"Let me go Inuyasha! What are you doing?" she cried out at him. His eyes softened slightly and he leaned in again. Her eyes grew even bigger as his face was inches from her own.

_Huh? What's going on?_

"This…" he simply said, capturing her lips with his own. She watched his eyes close. The last kiss they had shared was quite some time ago, only she had instigated it to save him from transforming into his youkai form at that weird castle. He had kissed her back then, but not like this.

His arms had wrapped their way around her and held her close as his mouth moved softly against her lips. She closed her eyes and gave into this. Inuyasha deepened the kiss and pushed his tongue into her waiting mouth. Kagome felt herself melt in his arms and wrapped her own around his neck, pressing her bare chest against his.

He sat in the waist deep water and lifted her onto his lap, hugging her tightly as they kissed. Kagome gasped into his mouth, feeling him hard beneath her backside. She pushed away for a brief minute and took in what was going on. The night of the new moon had strange effects on Inuyasha and she wasn't afraid to admit she liked this side of him. They had been together for two years now and had only shared one kiss. She knew she loved him, but as for his feelings… they varied on different occasions. And this was one of them. She wasn't so sure she could do this unless she knew for sure.

Inuyasha had started kissing her neck and she moaned when he reached her shoulder joint.

"Inuyasha," she moaned softly. "Please, please tell me how you feel about me. I have to know now." She gasped as his right hand wandered over her breasts and caressed them softly.

"Kagome," he murmured into her neck. "You know how I feel, so why do you need to ask? Would I be doing this if I felt any other way around you?"

"No," she replied softly and he nibbled on her neck. _That's right. Inuyasha doesn't need to say anything. I already know that he loves me._

Inuyasha shifted her weight and moved her into a sitting position on his lap. She could feel his length throbbing against her. Kagome gasped as the tip of him slid into her. She leaned back so far that she fell into the water. Inuyasha had loosened his hold on her a little too much. She resurfaced spluttering. She backed up to the edge of the hot spring and breathed deeply. She looked at Inuyasha and smiled forcibly at him.

"I'm alright, don't worry. I was just surprised." She explained as he waded through the water's edge to be near her. He rested his hands on her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Are you afraid?" he asked carefully. "Of me?"

Kagome felt a lump in her throat and took a deep swallow. Inuyasha misread her gulp and looked sympathetically at her.

"You are afraid of me. Sure why wouldn't you be?" he asked in an angered tone. "I guess it's because of what I am, isn't it? A half-breed. Dirty blood. I hate being what I am. I may be a half demon but you know I'm half human too. But right now, you have nothing to worry about. I can't hurt you. I don't want to hurt you Kagome."

Kagome was stricken. Inuyasha barely talked about his feelings about being a half demon. Normally he'd make a rhetorical comment and that would be the end of it. But hearing him talk about himself like this made her feel guilty.

"Inuyasha?" she put her hand on his arm gently. "I'm sorry." Inuyasha looked at her and scoffed.

"Feh! Why are you sorry? You're not the bastard child of a human and a demon. You've got nothing to be sorry about."

Kagome shook her head at him and Inuyasha looked carefully at her. What could she possibly be sorry about that could make him feel better?

"Don't tell me you're sorry for killing the mood are you? That was my fault!"

Kagome laughed and her face became serious, but Inuyasha could tell she was trying not to laugh again.

"Maybe I am a little sorry for that, but only a little," she replied as the corners of her eyes crinkled. Inuyasha smirked and grabbed her arms. She looked at him, her face about to break into laughter.

"Oh, are you now? Well maybe you need to be taught a lesson." He replied in a seductive tone.

He reached towards his clothing and grabbed the tie which Tetsusaiga normally hung from. With it he lashed her wrists together behind her back and pushed her onto the bank of the hot spring. Only her feet were still in the warm water. Kagome shivered as the cool night air hit her bare skin and she tried wriggling back into the warm spring. Inuyasha firmly put his hand on her chest and pushed her back onto the bank.

"I told you, a lesson will be learnt and next time you try getting back in this water without my permission, I will tie you to a tree as you are, and leave you there."

_He wouldn't dare!_ Kagome thought to herself. _But then again, he does carry out all of his threats._ She decided not to risk it. Inuyasha would let her back in the water soon. Hopefully.

For the first time Inuyasha had a good look at Kagome. The few times he'd seen her naked before she'd screamed at him to sit, he'd not been close enough to see anything. His eyes trailed down from her face and landed on her womanhood. Because he'd had to grow up by himself since his mother died, he'd not known much about women only that, like men, they could please themselves by touching themselves. He'd overheard men talking about this to each other. Although he was disgusted at the way they talked about women, he had no idea this 'knowledge' would come in handy one day.

His hand wandered down her body slowly and Kagome sat up and watched his fingers snaking down her body.

"Uh, Inuyasha-" she began shakily until his free hand pushed her down onto the bank so she couldn't watch.

"Trust me," was all he said as his fingers went lower and lower. Kagome was breathing heavily as his fingers stroked through her bikini line. The instant he touched her, she moaned loudly. Just hearing her moan made him hard again. He slipped a clawless finger into her and she cried out his name, bucking her hips as he moved in and out of her slowly.

Although his demon senses were gone he could smell her arousal and a growl escaped his throat as he felt his finger getting soaked in it. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to taste her. He lifted her legs onto his shoulders. The scent was much stronger now and it was driving him crazy.

He let go of Kagome and looked between her legs. And then he saw it. The very 'button' he had just been caressing. He licked his lips at the sight of her beauty, naked and open before him.

Kagome lay still on the bank. Inuyasha had been very quiet. Silence was the only thing between them. After what seemed like years passing Kagome felt it. Inuyasha's ravenous tongue against her, lapping up her orgasm. She gasped in short breaths and began moaning out his name. It was agony allowing him to do this. She wanted him so badly it was killing her.

Inuyasha was very aware of what he was doing to her; his nose was so close to her, he couldn't help but smell her as she came once again. He drove his tongue wildly against the small mound of flesh, which felt hard on his lips. By now, his own erection was driving itself into the side of the bank. He wanted her so badly but he'd wait a little longer.

Kagome's breaths were fast and deep. Her head was spinning and she just wanted to be free of her restrictions and take Inuyasha right then. She squirmed and wriggled, trying to get the tie off of her wrists. She turned her head to one side and watched her wrists loosening the restraints. Inuyasha had stopped his crusade and noticed what she was doing. He let go of her legs and stood from the water. He climbed onto her and she shot her head forward to face him. His eyes were dark with desire and she knew he wanted her. She could feel him hard against her body, twitching madly for entrance.

Although he was in the right position to take her, Inuyasha didn't want to do it this way. He undid the tie from her wrists. Kagome looked at him, her eyes glazed over.

"Inuyasha?" she breathed heavily. For an instant Kagome thought her heart would stop as his face closed in on her again. His arms snaked around her and pulled her into a sitting position against his chest. She could feel him more than ever, so close to her body. His hands reached for her own ones, bound together with the tie of the Tetsusaiga. His breathing was shallow as he undid the knot, freeing her hands to do whatever they wanted. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled against him.

"Can I get back into the water now?" she asked timidly. "It's kinda cold out here."

Inuyasha smiled and climbed into the depths of the hot spring. Kagome turned around to get back in when Inuyasha's senses went completely AWOL. The instant her legs had dropped into the water he jumped at the chance to take her. He grasped her waist, causing her to look over her shoulder. Seeing the need in his eyes she gave him a small smile of her own.

"If that's what you want," she simply said. Inuyasha felt his heart leapt up into his throat and he swallowed deeply.

"Thank you," he uttered with every ounce of compassion he could muster. He felt no need to pull her down, she stood in the water, which was waist deep and leaned over onto the bank for him. She knew this was how he wanted it; all dog demons probably did it this way. After all it wasn't called 'doggy style' for no reason. Maybe the term came from the Feudal Era when Inuyasha's father ruled the Western Lands.

Whilst pondering this theory Inuyasha felt no need to guide himself into her. He pulled himself close and pushed his length part way into Kagome. Kagome screamed as this pain was new to her. She had never felt so much at one time. She turned her head towards him to see his face covered over in shock.

"Kagome, are you alright?" he asked her. She couldn't tell him the truth. But the look in her eyes helped him suss it out quickly.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" he asked her gently. She nodded slowly. "I'll be careful, I promise."

Kagome was glad that there were some tough reeds within her grasp so she could divert her pain away. Inuyasha rocked her hips back and forth slowly. _Funny_, Kagome thought to herself, _it doesn't hurt much now. It almost feels nice._

Kagome hadn't screamed whilst he was going slowly. Inuyasha thought it was best to quicken the pace. His member was rock hard and needed to be satisfied and he had no complaints from Kagome not to go faster. He pushed himself forward so his entire length was within her. Kagome groaned loudly, her voice filled with anguish.

"Faster Inuyasha!" She cried out. "Faster!"

He didn't need her to repeat herself. Within seconds he was bouncing her back and forth against his hips. Kagome thrust her butt out for him and his nails dug into her hips as he pounded her against him. Kagome was moaning with pleasure as the hanyou gasped with every thrust he administered.

"Ka-Kagome!" he cried out as he leaned forward and clamped his hands on her breasts. Kagome felt herself tighten as she reached her threshold and cried his name to the heavens.

"Inuyashaaa!"

She slumped forward and felt Inuyasha collapse on top of her. His peak had been reached, if not a little quickly, but he was satisfied with how he felt.

"Inuyasha? Maybe now we need to have a bath," Kagome breathed deeply. She felt his scoff into her back in response.

"Yeah, but how about after round two?"

She gasped, feeling him still hard and twitching inside her.

"Again?" she groaned playfully. "Wasn't that enough?"

"Nope." Came the simple reply and before she knew it he'd withdrawn and flipped her onto her back.

If she had only one wish, Kagome wanted to die right there in his arms. She couldn't imagine ever being this happy again.

But every happiness is short-lived and that was one thing Kagome would learn the hard way.


End file.
